how will we fix this?
by chicagofirebutluvjessespencer
Summary: this story takes place after the chicago Fire season 3 winter finale it is rated T because I'm not sure what will happen yet!
1. Chapter 1

HOW WILL WE FIX THIS?

chapter 1

hey guys thanks for clicking on my fanfic. this takes place right after the Chicago Fire season 3 fall finale.

Gabby POV

I can't believe he really thought and said that it was my fault. if t was anybody's fault it was his. he was the person that went out with Severide, got drunk, then went to some blonde bimbo's house to charge his phone and then coincidently "forget" to tell me about it. as I kept thinking I heard my phone vibrate it was Matt. as I thought about answering it I hit decline and turned my phone off not wanting anymore calls from him. I thought about all the good times we had together and then thought about all the bad things that had happened earlier that week. I jumped up off the couch and ran into the bedroom and picked up 2 outfits to put into my duffel bag. I walked into the kitchen picking up a notepad and quickly wrote "went out, my phones off, don't know when I will be back, im not sure if I can handle this pressure anymore -gabs" as I lied the note on the coffee table I set the ring he had just given me a week ago on the table next to it. as I sat in my car tears running down my face as I thought about where to go. I had no one that would understand, Antonio would tell Matt where I was, shay was gone, and Brett was still at work, a name came to my mind and I drove their, once again all the good memories flooded into my mind followed by the bad ones making my cry again. as I got to the persons house I knocked on the door, tears still streaming down my face, the person opened the door as I looked up and said "please don't tell Matt I'm here"

Matt POV

I was on my way back from work when I stopped by the 21st district to see if Antonio could help my situation with gabby. when I got there they were out working on a case so I went home to go talk with gabby and tell her how sorry I was and how much I loved her. when I got there she wasn't there so I walked to the bedroom and saw the drawers open with some of her clothes gone, I walked out to the living room and saw a note on the table with her ring right next to it. I quickly sat down and began to read the note it said "went out, my phones off, don't know when I will be back, I'm not sure if I can handle this pressure anymore -gabs" as I looked at it I began calling everyone I could think of that she could be with. after calling Antonio, Lindsay, Severide, and Herrmann, who was at the bar, to see if she had been seen by them he still couldn't find her. Then was when he started to get worried.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Matt POV/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As I began to worry where Gabby could be I decided that if I went for a run maybe she would be back after I was done. Normally when I run I do it to clear my mind but I had to admit that part of me hopes that I would see gabbys car on my run somewhere. I knew it was probably hard for her right now because now would be the time when she would go talk to Shay about this, I felt like she wasn't telling me things, like she wasn't getting all of her feelings out. as I was running I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I came to a stop and took it out right away hoping it was Gabby, it was just Christy, I hit decline and decided I would just call her back later after I found Gabby. I dropped it back and my pocket and began my run again. when I got back to the apartment I looked at my phone and saw 3 missed calls from christy. I texted her and told her I'd call her back after I found Gabby. She texted back immediately and said well I have an idea where she might be. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Gabby POVdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Christy had just welcomed me into her house, Violet was at school and wouldn't be back for another 2 hours so christy and I had plenty of time to talk. she had told me to go sit down on the couch while se got some coffee and the muffins from the oven. I knew as soon as I sat down and she went to get the coffee that she was calling Matt. when she came back in to the room with my coffee and muffin I said "you called him didn't you" "I'm sorry but you need him right now, it's not like he answered the call, so he texted me wanting to know what I needed, I told him what was happening here, so I'm guessing he's on his way. Now do u wanna tell me what happened?" as I looked at her she could tell I didn't want to talk about it. "get some sleep" she said "you look tired, we can talk later" i fell asleep right away and dreamed about the wedding that Matt and I would hopefully be having soon.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Matt POVdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"as I was on my way to go get Gabby I got a text from christy telling me to text her and not to knock when I got to her house so I wouldn't wake gabby. when I got to christys I followed instructions as told and texted her as I walked up to the front door. she opened the door and lead me to the kitchen where she wanted to talk about what happened. "look" she said "you know I love you, you're my little brother, but I know what gabby is going through and when she came to my front door with tears running down her face I couldn't help but feel sorry for her and know that it had something to do with you, so do you wanna tell me what happened?" "listen, I said something's that I didn't necessarily mean" "like what" she said. "well I was pretty pissed when I found out what happened with gabby and mills at the bar so I-" "wait what happened between gabby and Pete at the bar?" "she told him it wasn't the work part that was hard it was the home part" "I mean I can understand that, you tend to bring your anger home with you from work" said christy "anyways..." Matt said a little bit too harshly"I told Severide I wanted to go out and get drinks while watching the Blackhawks game, while we were there we got a little bit to dr-" "of course you would get drunk, just drown your sorrows in liquor right?" she said "I got a little bit to drunk" he said ignoring his sisters last remarks "we met these girls and then we went back to one of their houses so that I could charge my phone, and before you give me that 'NO YOU DID NOT' look I didn't sleep with her severide did. well anyways I woke up at her place and severide wasn't their, so I left abruptly and went to the festival to meet gabby. well next shift after we had just gotten back from a call the girl severide slept with showed up and asked gabby if she new a firefighter Matt because evidently I left my phone at her house, gabby got mad and ran into my office pissed and that's when I said things that shouldn't have been said, she asked permission to leave shift and I said yes, then she went home and now u just feel like a piece of bullshit." "well now that I know what happened" Christy said "go wake up your fiancé" "I have to go give her this" he said holding up the engagement ring. as I walked into the room gabby was sleeping in he picked her up in his arms and thanked christy then headed back to their apartment. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"—div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"thanks for the great reviews I will try to keep it updated as much as possible THANKS!div 


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Matt POV/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"as I parked the car in front of the apartment and carried Gabby inside I started thinking about all of the people that she had left in this world to talk about things with. shay, Gabby's best friend, everyone missed her, I missed her and I could tell gabby thought about her everyday. Rebecca, she was Gabby's first friend at the academy and gabs was the last on jones thought of before she you know, did what she did. when I laid gabby down on the bed and covered her up with the blankets i kneeled down and quietly told her how much I loved her. before i walked out the door to go make some dinner, knowing gabby would be hungry, i heard her saying something softly in her sleep. I walked next to her side and waited till i heard her say it again, and when she did i leaned in closer so that it would be more clear. it sounded like she way saying something different every time the first word was "I" then it would be "thought you" and then after waiting a little longer for the next words i heard her say "loved me". I put the words in order and together it said "I thought you loved me" I felt a deep pit become bigger as I heard those heart wrenching 5 words. I knew exactly what she was talking about. she was still mad about the fact that I didn't tell her about Kelly and my so called "friend" we met at the bar. tears came to my eyes and I knew I needed them to disappear before Gabby woke up. as I got off the floor and started walking to the door I heard gabby up and talking. she said "Matt, how'd I get here?" "I brought you home" I said as I walked back over to her. "you know I love you right? I will always love you, and I know you think I cheated on you with the girl you saw at the station today, but I didn't sleep with her, severide did, and I would never hurt you, I am not stupid enough to screw something that is so great with you, even when I am drunk and am stupid as hell." as I rambled on I saw Gabby's eyes and watched as tears began to fall down her beautiful mocha skin colored cheeks I looked at her and saw she was smiling as she leaned in and gave me a half you better never yell at me again half I missed you so much kiss right in the lips. as we pulled apart I looked at her with a confused look on my face and she said "what, I missed you and your blue eyes." I smiled as I leaned in for another kiss but got the finger put on my lips as Gabby started to speak "if we are going to try at this we need to make some adjustments." "adjustments?" I said. "adjustments. these adjustments will be some like we will NEVER bring our work home with us, whether good or bad we never will..." "okay, any more?" "yes" she said "I will be treated like your fiancé at home and a candidate at work, and one more, if I get in trouble at work, then you will have to make it up for me when we get home." she said happily. "my pleasure." I said as I leaned in for my kids. "I am going to go make dinner" I said. "noooooo thank you! I think I will do the cooking tonight." she said "what you don't think I can cook?" I said while Gabby began jumping out of bed to run to the kitchen so that she could begin making her dinner. "nope" she said "you can cook... toast". "haha" i said picking her up in my arms bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom and laying her on the bed. I kissed her chest then her neck and jawline, then her cheek, and then made my way up to her lips before passionately kissing her and showing her how sorry I really was for yelling at her while on shift.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"90 minutes laterdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Gabby POVdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""hey baby dinner is ready" I said as I walked over to the couch where Matt was sitting drinking a beer, "you need to get your pretty little blue eyes, along with the rest of your gorgeous body over to this table" he looked at me and walked over to where I was standing and kissed my forehead before kissing my lips and pulling me into a warm hug filled with love. I looked up to see his eyes staring down looking at me. "I was so worried about you." he said as he continued to hold me tight. "I called everyone I could think... except christy" I laughed a little bit. as I noticed how worried he really was I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips and said "I will never leave you again, besides right now" I said as I got out of his grasp and headed to the kitchen, he looked at me confused and I said "the foods getting cold" he looked at me and smiled before saying "by the way, you know I love it when you yell at me telling me what to do." "it just gives me a chance to be your lieutenant for a change." I said making him crack a smile. after our dinner was over I made my way to the couch where we sat down and began to watch the movie Elf, I knew it was one of matts favorites because he loved will ferrel, as we were halfway through the movie I yawned and Matt gave me a smile as I told him I was going to bed. I walked to the room and their I found little rose pedals leading to the bed where I found my ring that I had taken off earlier sitting on the bed, I turned around and saw Matt walking up behind me. he said "gabby will you marry me for the third and final time?" "yes" I said "i will happily say yes to your question for the third time" we couldn't help but laugh and show each other how much we loved rack other deep into the night.div 


	4. Chapter 4

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Matt POV/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"as I woke up the next morning I stretched my arms across the bed trying to find my lovely fiancé I noticed that she wasn't their, I rubbed my eyes trying to make sure I wasn't fooling myself but she still wasn't there. I quietly yet quickly got out of bed and got dressed before making my way out of the bedroom to see Gabby standing over the stove making some French toast. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist feeling her flinch a little but relaxed when she realized that it was me. "hey" I mumbled into her shoulder. "good morning" she replied "I'm making some French toast for us this morning" she said in a cheery voice. "what about severide?" I said "nope i am almost positive he didn't come home last night." "let me guess" I said, "his bed wasn't slept on" they said in unison. they laughed and went to go eat breakfast. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emafter breakfastem/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"(still matts POV)div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""so..." I said "since we don't have shift today I figured we could have some fun." "what kind of fun" Gabby said. "well it's a surprise so you're going to have to get in the truck I will get a blindfold and then you will put it on and I will drive." "okay..." she said wondering what we were doing. after driving for 30 minutes I finally put the truck in park and turned it off. "are we there yet?" she said "i want to take this damn blindfold off." "wait about 5 minutes then I will take it off for you." "ugghh" she said. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips, her responding quickly and kissing me right back. I pulled away and she groaned again. I got out of the truck and went to open her door and led her to the front door of the house. I knocked on the door and a middle aged woman opened it. "Matthew hi!" she said "hi Marsha" I said giving her a hug. "oh this must be your girlfriend Gabby" she said "yes it is" gabby said "I wish I could see you but, Matt over here won't let me take this blindfold off" marsha laughed and let us in the house. I took Gabbys hand and said "Marsha is it okay if we go on back" "of course" she said. I led gabby to the back of the house and told her that she could take we blindfold off. "Oh my gosh" she said "they ate adorable" I smiled and said "well one of them is ours now" I said picking up one the goldendoodle puppies. "you can choose" "I want this one" she said picking up the little runt "he is adorable!" gabby said. "she" Marsha said "she is my favorite too" she said laughing. as gabby and I left we thanked Marsha and on the way home she wouldn't stop playing with the puppy. "what are you going to name her?" I said she looked at me and smiled before saying "her name is Leslie."div 


End file.
